Run?
by Ninjabrownie
Summary: What happens when the only option you have left is running and doing the unspeakable...keeping alive your worst enemy? Please READ and REVIEW! I promise it will be good!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS! So I had this dream and it was so intense I seriously just had to write it! I hope you guys like it and don't be afraid to review! I love reading everyone's comments. P.s. the begriming is kinda slow but just wait for the end ;] **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER UNO<strong>

Friday.

Ahhh the best day of the entire week! The last day before you don't have to wake up early for school, worry about doing anything embarrassing or think about that homework assignment you forgot to finish the night before. SLEEPING IN HERE I COME! This entire week has been a long one. Every time I looked at the clock its like the hand moved back a minute inside of forward. Although my brain tells me it's completely impossible I still have this gut feeling the teachers rigged their clocks to make us suffer. It is getting to the end of semester 1 so all the pressure is on. For some reason the teachers at my school are finding anyway possible to make our lives miserable. For example my spanish teacher gives us our final project the last week of school and says she "forgot" to give it to us early. Then she tells us it is due on friday aka next week and if we don't give it to her she will fail us. Which technically she can't do because it is only worth 15% of our mark but still she is evil.

Today was probably the least stressful day of the entire week. We ended up doing absolutely nothing because we were on lock down due to a code red. Apparently someone with a weapon was in the school. I honestly doubted it, I think they were just saying that because there was this creepy man lurking around early today. He was kinda old with long gray brown hair and shifting looking eyes. If anything I would have said he was only looking to buy drugs from the teen dealers at our school. You'd think that when the druggies saw the guy they'd take a hit that they would turn out like him if they kept doing drugs...but apparently not.

It was the end of the day and I had just finished an intense volleyball practice which was getting us ready for our up coming finale tournament. Our team has been undefeated for 9 years making this the 10th if we win. Exactly why the couches were pushing us so hard. One of the girls threw up and all the couch told her was "shake it off and get your butt back on the court we don't have quitters on this team." Ya our couch is a jerk. Hence why after every practice I take a long hot shower to relieve the stress. Its nice really because most the girls leave and go home so I have peace and quiet not to mention some time to think. At home I have two older brothers, Peter, and Jeff so as you have guessed my house is far from quiet. Plus whenever I actually get a spare second to to myself they come in making lovey dovey faces to each other pretending to be me and my bestfriend Kendall Knight. Honestly though they are way way way way off! Kendall is seriously like a brother to me. We actually already talked about being more then friends but the thought of it creeped us both out. He was the brother I always wanted. I also had two other friends Carlos and Logan. I love them like brothers too...just not as much as Kendall. Mainly because I have known Kendall since I was 2.

Aside from those three I have one best girl friend Missy. We are so similar we could be twins! Ok well not looks wise. But personality wise yes. I have long light brown curly hair that falls down my back and blue eyes. She has long straight blonde hair and green eyes. Our size and shape are the only thing that is similar. Which is why we always borrow each others clothes. We are like sisters minus the whole fighting and getting on eachothers nerves thing. Anyway she is also another reason why Kendall and I would never work. He is hopelessly in love with her.

So I guess now the only person I have left to talk about is the self conceited, narcissistic, egomaniac James Diamond. The mere thought of him makes me want to puke. If he isn't brushing his hair with his stupid little comb then he is trying to land some poor unexpecting girl. I guess you could say I hate James. But hate is a big word so I think an intensely gag worthy blood boiling dislike would be a better term for it. It all started in grade 8 when he walked into the girls change room on purpose and of course I was closest to the doors. He saw me in my bra and underwear then proceed to tell the entire male grade 8 population that I had the best looking rack and then if that wasn't bad enough made a bet with the guys to see who could tap/bang me first. Weeks after that guys followed me around trying to grab my butt and touch me. It was a nightmare. Then in 9th grade he thought it would be funny to put purple hair dye in my shampoo. My hair instead of turning purple went green. FREAKING GREEN! I nearly killed him. Lets just say IM not a hundred percent sure if he's ever going to be able to have kids in the future. The final and most embarrassing thing James did to me was last year in grade 10. As a prank he decided to take my clothes while I was showering after a volleyball practice and hide them in the boys change room. I had to beg one of the guys while in nothing but my towel to bring them out for me. For doing that Carlos got beat up which is why we are such good friends now. I didn't befriend him because he got beaten up on my account but because he risked getting beat up for someone he barely knew. So yes because of all of that I STRONGLY DISLIKE JAMES DIAMOND.

_CRRRREEEEAKKK _

The quietest creaking sound of the girls locker room door brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality. Like I said I'm not used to quiet so when the smallest thing disturbers it I find it hard to ignore. But shouldn't everyone be gone by now I have been in the shower for a good 20 minutes! The only people that could possibly still be in the building are the janitors but they never come in the change room. My favorite janitor always leaves the locker room as his last place to clean because he knows I like to take long showers. And aside from the janitors is the boys hockey team but they got out at the same time as us and all of them leave with the girls from the volleyball team. Kendall, Carlos and Logan are all on the team too but they don't wait for me because I like to take my time considering its the only time alone I EVER get. I listened carefully but didn't hear anything else. I was probably just being paranoid.

_Thump_

Again my thoughts were disturbed when I heard the faint thump of a boot on the ground. Ok maybe its just the janitor? Right ya it's just the janitor no need to panic just breath...

Once again I heard, although this time much much quieter, a scuff of a shoe. I don't mean to sound scared here but WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I don't believe in horror movies and physco killers...but if there is one thing I know most of them take place when a girl (usually) is alone in an empty building. And showering is just the freaking bonus for those pervs. I decided not to risk it so leaving the shower running I moved the bottom of the curtain aside making sure not to make any noises and slipped out to the changing side of the room. The change room is a big square. You walk in and you can either go to the left which is filled with benches and a mirror meant strictly for changing or the right where the showers are. In between both areas is a wall only dividing the middle, leaving space on both ends to enter and exit into the two different areas. With my towel wrapped tightly around my body I grabbed my bag and flattened myself against the wall. Hesitantly I forced myself forward. Before I got to the corner I took a quiet deep inhale. Peeking around the corner I saw the silver blade glisten in the florescent light.

My name is Sam Foster and to the contrary I am not a boy. My full name is actually Samantha Amanda Foster which is way to girly for me. Never the less my name is Sam, I am 17 years old and I am definitely** too. young. to. die.**

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it? So this story is gonna be mainly focused on one of the guys from BTR instead of all but I promise you will like it! Please send me a review and tell me what you think :D Muchos Gracias!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so this story even though I wrote it always makes my heart beat a bit faster when I read it! Also this chapter is gooooooooooooood. And a bit of a spoiler there is a twist so I hope you guys/gals like it ;] Please Review and let me know how I did or I may just discontinue writing it if no one likes it :/ Now on to CHAPTER 2 :D**

* * *

><p><em>My name is Sam Foster and to the contrary I am not a boy. My full name is actually Samantha Amanda Foster which is way to girly for me. Never the less my name is Sam, I am 17 years old and I am definitely <em>_**too. young. to. die. **_

**CHAPTER DOS **

Ok so I'm in the girls change room, alone, with only a towel on and a PSYCHO MANIAC WITH A FREAKIN KNIFE! Ya psshhhh nothing wrong with this situation at all...I thought to myself sarcastically. Well right now I have three options A) Assume it is an actually killer and attack him from behind. You know strike when he is least expecting it. B) Confront him because for all I know it could be one of James's pranks...trying to scare me and what better way to do it then on the day there was a code red with a "suspicious person" on school property. Or C) Make like a black person and get the frig out of there! I am not being racists but seriously in every movie the people who always get killed are the stupid blonde walking around like "Oh hiiii Im trashed and was just looking for my friend hahahaha" or the "Hello...? Is...is anyone there?" Ya retard the killer is totally gonna answer and be like "Oh I'm in the kitchen making a samitch want one?" Or the girl who purposely knows there is a killer on the loose and decides that then is the best time to shower. Which just to clear things up is not me because if I would have known that I'd be at my house, with a base ball bat, in a corner, with Kendall, Logan and Carlos as my body guards. And finally the stupidest of all people...drum roll please...the couple that decide to start getting it on and they hear a noise and the girl is like"Omg what was thaaat?" "Oh nothing hunny you're just hearing things." And then bam they both die. But of all those people the black people (Still not trying to be racist) are always like "Oh snap bad stuffs going down I'M OUT PEACE" and they're gone. Anyways of my options I am not gonna strike him when he isn't excepting it because well a girl in a towel against a creeper with a knife doesn't exactly weigh in the favor of the girl in the towel. And the whole think it is a prank of James's isn't worth risking my life for. Which leaves option C GET THE FRIG OUTTA THERE!

As I looked around the corner again I saw he was almost at the shower. In a matter of seconds he is going to discover I'm not in there and come chasing after me. It's now or never. Trying to gain some confidence in the time it took me to inhale a deep breath, I clutched my towel closer to my body positioning it facing the door. I quietly inched forward and reached for the handle. These doors are old and because of that they squeak easily. Crossing my fingers I prayed that the door wouldn't make a sound and slowly began to open it. Only when I was completely outside with the door shut behind me did I exhale the breath I had been holding in. Turning around quickly I stood on my tippy toes and locked the top of the door. For a stupid reason I don't understand both bathrooms and change rooms have locks on the inside and out. I highly doubt though it was planned like that just incase a person was getting chased by a killer and needed a quick escape.

Running 2 feet to turn the corner I heard the faint sound of singing. WHAT THE HELL? Is that nut job singing? No he can't be? Just then I was knocked out of my thoughts by the loud pounding from inside the girls change room. CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'M GONNA FREAKIN DIE! No no pull yourself together Sam he is still locked in there but who knows for how long that lock is really old and crappy looking. I turned around again about to run away when I heard someone singing again. Turning around yet again I realized it was coming from the boys change room. WHAT THE...? I thought everyone was gone. Maybe it's a trick? Could there really be two killers? No it has to be someone from the guys hockey team...I may be about to do the stupidest thing in the history of stupidest things not to do when running away from a killer but...Pushing open the guys door quietly I walked in. Taking a right to go into the shower section of the locker room, I pushed myself with everyone bone in my body to go forward and not run away. The singing was soft now but at least I knew it was definitely not an old man's voice. Walking to the shower I stopped in front trying to gain the courage to open the curtain. 1...2...3! I ripped the shower curtain off its hooks and stared at the person on the other side.

"I...I..." I tried to stammer out as the mortified person just stared at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" The person screamed at me. But then seeing what I was wearing continued suggestively "Nice towel"

"You...you... you don't understand!" I stammered out. Did the killer already break out? Could he be creeping up on us now?

"Oh I think I do understand just fine." He replied with a wink.

"Wait you do?" I said hopefully maybe he knew there was a killer in the school!

"Ya you finally came to your senses and realized you want a piece of the James Diamond" James said while grabbing me by the hips. WTF NO. Pushing him aside I turned the shower off.

"No James we have to go now. You seriously don't understand." I tried to say again. He just stared at me confused and for the first time I saw that he was standing in front of me completely naked. Grabbing the towel hanging on the towel rack I threw it at his mid section while blushing like crazy. As self conceited and annoying as he was he was one sexy beast. His abs were toned and tanned to make them even more good looking and water streamed off his flippy brown hair dripping down his defined chest. "But first cover up" I finally said after I snapped myself out of the trance I was in.

"Ok what is going on here." James asked me now clearly annoyed.

"Look I can't explain there's no time. Seriously we have to go now!" I screamed while grabbing his hand and pulling him cautiously out of the shower. Glancing around I saw no signs of anyone. Slowly creeping toward the door I glanced around the other side. The creepy guy wasn't in here. I ran over to James's bag and threw it at him. Just as he was about to complain we heard the door of the guys change room creek open. My eyes went big and my mouth dropped open. I was in plain sight and on the opposite side of the room from where James was standing. He starred at me with a what's going on look then turned to look where the creek had come from. When he turned back I had disappeared. Just as he was about to say something my hand covered his mouth from behind. Standing on my tippy toes so I could reach his ear I whispered "He has a knife".

James's eyes went big. I quietly flattened him against the wall with my body, secretly drooling at the way he felt against me and told him to stay put. Leaning around the corner I looked for the guy trying to kill me. I bet he doesn't know I'm not alone in the school anymore even if it is with the person I hate most in the world. I smiled smugly though thinking how at least the odds seemed to be in my favor right now. As I looked around the corner I saw he was on the change room side at the very end about to enter the shower side where we were hiding. He probably thought I was gonna escape the same way I had before. Just as he disappeared around the corner a couple feet from entering our side and seeing us I grabbed James's hand and pulled him out of the change room. Quickly I jumped up and locked the top of the door the same way I did the first time. Looking over to James and staring right into his hazel green eyes I said "Run."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I really hoped you guys liked this because I tried to make it really good! Like I said before if I don't get any reviews I may discontinue it D: SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And Muchos Gracias for R&amp;R! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey Guys! So I am getting a lot of people favoriting my stories and putting it on alert but no reviews which is really disappointing because I don't know if people are still gonna stick with my story :/ So I was wondering if even it is a 1 word review please leave me one so I know people are still following the story and that you like it. Thanks guys! Also I haven't offically figured out what is gonna happen but I do have a whole bunch of events planned in my head that are gonna be super good ;] Like I am super excited to write them but some won't be till later chapters :D Anyways enough from me and remember leave a review! Every review saves a whale! Ok maybe not but it does put a smile on my face :D (- see smile ;] ) Oh one final thing thanks goes to my sister who got me to put this chapter out so quick because she is too impatient to wait to see what happens. ;]**

* * *

><p><em>Standing on my tippy toes so I could reach his ear I whispered "He has a knife". James's eyes went big. I quietly flattened him against the wall with my body, secretly drooling at the way he felt against me and told him to stay put. Leaning around the corner I looked for the guy trying to kill me. I bet he doesn't know I'm not alone in the school anymore even if it is with the person I hate most in the world. I smiled smugly though thinking how at least the odds seemed to be in my favor right now.<em>

_As I looked around the corner I saw he was on the change room side at the very end about to enter the shower side where we were hiding. He probably thought I was gonna escape the same way I had before. Just as he disappeared around the corner a couple feet from entering our side and seeing us I grabbed James's hand and pulled him out of the change room. Quickly I jumped up and locked the top of the door the same way I did the first time. Looking over to James and staring right into his hazel green eyes I said "Run."_

**Chapter 3 **

The only thing that registered in my brain was the searing pain near my rib cage, loud beating of my heart and infinite thumping of a boot striking the boys change room door. The noise of the thundering thump replayed endlessly in my head coaxing my legs to run faster.

"James!" I breathed out, desperately trying to catch my breath. We both ran for the doors that meant freedom but they were locked.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed the doors to outside were locked. Pulling James down another hall we tried different doors leading to outside. They didn't budge. Screaming in frustration I kicked the door. Still nothing.

And that's when we heard the crash. We both bolted down the hall away from where the crashing noise was. We already knew that it was the door to the boys change room that made the loud crash.

"We can't keep running we have to hid somewhere." Just as the words left my mouth I saw "it". Grabbing James's hand and pulling him into the room I closed the door and locked it behind me.

"Quick help me push this in front of the door!" I exclaimed while digging my heels into the ground willing the bookshelf to obediently move where I wanted it to go. James stood beside me and with one swift movement pushed the bookshelf in front of the door. Exhaustedly I crumpled to the ground and began to shake. I almost died and now I am stuck in the school with a psycho murdered trying to kill me not to mention James is my only life line. Angrily I punched the wall with my fist and began to cry. Why did this have to happen to me. OF ALL FREAKING PEOPLE ME! Maybe it was because whenever I watched a horror movie I made fun of how unrealistic and corny they were. Maybe this was their way of getting back at me for all my taunting and denying of those situation ever happening in real life. I felt James slide down beside me so I lifted my head out of my hands. He looked down awkwardly at his own hands and started to fidget with them.

"I..I..." James tried to speak but couldn't seem to get words out. Tears welled up in my eyes and I started to cry and shake uncontrollably again. James hesitantly slid closer to me and put his arm around my shivering body. As much as I hated James I really needed to be comforted. So leaning into his chest I cried my eyes out. A couple minutes later James spoke again.

"Thank you" He finally said. Lifting my head out of the warmth of his still bare chest I stared into his sincere hazel green eyes.

" F-f-for what?" I managed to choke out between retreating sobs.

"You saved my life! You could have easily ran away and left who ever it was in the shower by themselves but you came in anyways. And then when you saw it was me and I tried to come onto you, you still tried to get me out of there." He replied with gratitude in is voice. I didn't know what to say. What would anyone say to that? So I just nodded in response and resumed crying into his chest. After 15 more minutes of me crying and James rubbing my back in an attempt to comfort me, I looked up again.

"We can't die here James." I croaked loudly. He nodded but I could tell he didn't know what to say or do at this point. Pushing myself off the ground I walked over to my bag and pulled out my black leggings and black hoodie. At least I didn't decided to wear any neon colors today. I grabbed my under-wear out of my bag and turned away from James. I had changed many times before in front of people so I was really good at not showing things I didn't want others to see. Placing my bra over my chest I reached around to my back and clasped it together. Then I pulled my undies on making sure the towel was covering me at all times. Grabbing my black hoodie and placing it over my head I let the towel drop. James getting a glance of my undies was the least of my worries at the moment and honestly I really didn't care right now.

Bending over I picked up my leggings and put them on. Rummaging through my bag I pulled out a ponytail and tied my long brown hair in a high bun. In almost every teenage horror movie the girl always gets grabbed by her long hair that she leaves down. Having my hair down is just asking for a couple of chunks to be ripped out of my head. Turning to face James I slipped into my flats. My face flushed as I saw him standing in his boxers trying to dry his hair with the towel. As much as I tried to control my eyes I couldn't help but look at his muscular chest. His abs were tanned a sun kissed brown color and flexed every time he moved his arms. My gaze went back up to his arms which were just as tanned as his abs. In my mind I mentally drooled so much I was standing in a puddle. James looked over at me and smirked. Mortified I looked down. How could I let myself day dream about that stupid self absorbed jerk!

"Like what you see?" He asked teasingly. In reply I gave him a death glare but that didn't stop him from continuing. "Because I sure liked what I saw."

Rage boiled through my body. How could he be so caring and sincere one minute and the next repulsive and degrading? I let the anger get the best of me as I threw myself at James. I was on his back screaming while he was spinning in circles trying to get me off when we heard a noise. The handle of the door started to jiggle slightly.

My eyes opened in shock and I froze on James's back. His grip tightened around my thighs as his body stiffened. We both held our breath and waited but the jiggling stopped and nothing else happened. Neither of us still dared to breath. Silently he loosened the grip on my thighs allowing me to slide to the ground. He slowly turned around to face me and then backed me into the wall. I buried my head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist trying to calm himself and me down at the same time. Did the killer realize we were in here? Could it be just a janitor? If it was the killer he surely must have heard me screaming right? This is all James's fault if wasn't such a 'Herbert the pervert' all the time I wouldn't have lost my cool. Thoughts raced through my head as James and I stayed in the same position for what seemed like an hour but was only 20 minutes.

Shakily I let out a breath and starred up at James. As much as I hated him I had to admit I was grateful he was here. Without him I am not sure if I would still be alive right now. A stray tear escaped my eye with the thought of possibly dying. James's eyes softened as he reached up wiping away my tear with his soft thumb. I don't know what James was doing to me but one minute I hated him and then next I liked...well didn't hate him...

My body moved closer to his as he tilted his head and leaned into me. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath tickle my nose. My brain was sending me warning alerts saying "What are you doing...it's James YOU HATE JAMES!" But I couldn't control my body it was moving on its own account and his hazel green eyes had me hypnotized. Just as our lips were about to meet the lights in the room went out. We pulled apart slightly as my brain started to freak. Not only did I just almost kiss James FREAKING Diamond, the guy who's guts I hate, but now we're stuck in a school with a killer and no power. Great I bet the creep is getting a kick out of this.

"You have to be kidding me." James growled under his breath.

"This guy is actually extremely cliche. First coming to an empty school. Then attacking a defenseless girl in the shower. And now cutting off the power. I think he has watched one to many horror films." I said jokingly. I don't know why but the lights going out kinda made me feel a bit better, as stupid as that sounds. But there being no power is gonna effect the killer's seeing ability too and we could even use the darkness to our advantage. Not to mention James and I know this school like the back of our hand.

"OH MY GOSH!" I gasped out after realizing what idiots we have been all along.

"What! What's wrong?" James asked me panicked.

"No no nothing's wrong aside from the fact that we are both complete retards!" I exclaimed. "James where are we standing?" I asked

"Umm in a room...?"

"Exactly and which room is that?" I asked again. Squinting James looked around the room trying to make out the objects. There was a desk attached to two walls on each end, another door to get behind the desk, lots of half bookshelves sitting on counters, a wheely chair, and mailboxes for teachers papers/attendance sheets.

"WE'RE IN THE OFFICE!" Exclaimed James.

"And offices equal phones" I said excitedly. When I was getting changed I realized I had left my phone back in the change room. But even if we some how found a way to get it, it wouldn't matter because it was dead. And James got his took away during English for texting and then forgot to get it back...because he's an idiot.

James jumped and cleared the desk landing on the opposite side. Face palming at how much noise he just made I walked through the door leading to where James was. Looking on the desk we saw the phone. Reaching my hand out I grabbed it and placed it to my ear.

"MOTHER OF PEARL!" I screamed angrily. We were both so obsessed with the thought of there being a phone that we forgot there was no power which means the phone isn't going to work.

"Ok wow...that was disappointing." James said annoyed. Angrily I walked over to the wall and started banging my head against it.

"Ok stop doing that we don't need you giving yourself brain damage purposely." He cautioned. Groaning I banged my head against the wall on more time for good measure then let it rest against it. We have no power which means we have no phone, we're locked in an office and we don't know where the killer is. This just seem to be getting better and better. Suddenly my face lit up and I turned to look at James.

"Wait you said your phones got took away during English class and you didn't get it back right?" I asked excitedly

"Yes..." He replied confused while crossing his arms annoyed.

"So that means it's still in the school, in the English classroom!" I exclaimed happily while clapping and jumping up and down. James reached over and placed his hands on my shoulders trying to stop me from jumping.

"Two problems." He said while I groaned extremely loud. "One she locks the phones away in her desk and we don't have the key and two THERE'S A KILLER ON THE LOOSE!" James said while spazing at me. My shoulders slumped and tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. Even if we could find away past the murdered we still wouldn't be able to open the desk...and now that I think about it the door to the classroom would be locked too.

Seeing my face James pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

"No I should have thought it through before getting all excited" I replied glumly.

"Wait..." James said looking at the wall behind me in deep thought. "In the school who has all the keys to every classroom and tools for cutting through locks?" He asked sneakily.

"..."

"Janitors" He stated smugly.

"James I could almost kiss you right now!" I exclaimed happily while throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Well I'm not stopping you." James replied seductively. In answer I just slapped his shoulder because I was too excited over the fact that we could actually make it out of the school alive. All that we had to do was get to the Janitor's office find the master keys to open the classroom doors , and a lock cutter to break off the lock on the desk. Then we could call the police and be saved!

"Hey well not all the credit goes to me you're the one who came up with the idea. So next time don't stop banging your head on my account...you might just come up with another good idea." He said jokingly. Once again I reached over and slapped his shoulder.

"Ok stop doing that...you're the one who gets brilliant ideas from pain not me." Laughing I started to think of a way for us to get to the Janitors office without getting killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe so that was chapter three people! I hope you liked it. I know it focused more on the characters but next chapter is gonna have a couple really intense scenes! But I am only going to post it if I get some reviews! So review! Muchos Gracias for reading :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Helllooooooo mi guapos amigos! So I am extremely sorry for my lack of updating! I just got back from a Caribbean Cruise! It was sooooo much fun! I honestly got off and felt like super depressed it was over :( So now I keep repeating that doctor Seuss sang in my head" Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened." Man the things you can learn from children's books ;] Any who my trip was great but now my friends keep making fun of me because I have a slight sunglasses tan...and everywhere I go everyone is like OMG YOUR SKIN! Can I have it? And I'm like pshhh ya no problem just let me peel it off like a freaking snake and give it to you -.- But enough with that...so just to make it up to all the faithful readers I will try to make this chapter extra good?**

* * *

><p><em>"James I could almost kiss you right now!" I exclaimed happily while throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him.<em>

_"Well I'm not stopping you." James replied seductively. In answer I just slapped his shoulder because I was too excited over the fact that we could actually make it out of the school alive._

_"Hey well not all the credit goes to me you're the one who came up with the idea. So next time don't stop banging your head on my account...you might just come up with another good idea." He said jokingly. Once again I reached over and slapped his shoulder._

_"Ok stop doing that...you're the one who gets brilliant ideas from pain not me." Laughing I started to think of a way for us to get to the Janitors office without getting killed._

**Chapter 4**

I helplessly paced around the room while trying to come up with a way to get James and I safely to the Janitor's closet. One wrong move and we could both end up dead. But no matter what I tried no plans formulated in my head. Just perfect. Today of all days my scheming skills just had to decide to fail me. Groaning in pure frustration I plopped myself down on the ground and sighed loudly. James lifted his head out of his hands and stared at me with a look of sympathy from his sitting position across the room.

"Ughhhh it's been 20 minutes and we still haven't come up with anything!" I whined in frustration.

"Look we just need to relax. We are both way to uptight right now because of what's happening. Maybe if we do, our brains will actually come up with something." James replied nervously. My frown deepened. Clearly he has no faith in our thinking ability.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST TWENTY MINUTES! PRACTISING SPEED PACING FOR THE FREAKING OLYMPICS?" I screamed at him while throwing my hands in the air for extra emphasis. James's eyes opened wide in shock at my outburst. His face fell as he looked at the ground hurt and didn't reply.

If only I hadn't been showering later than I normally did! Then I would be at home safe instead of with this jerk and a KILLER TRYING TO MURDER ME! I felt a guilt of pain when I realized what me being at home would mean for James. If I wasn't here I wouldn't have been able to warn him and he could be...could...could be d-dead…and right now if anyone was being the jerk it was me. My eyes welled up again. Why was I so selfish sometimes! I have been acting like a total brat! I haven't even bothered to consider how James is feeling right now. He was just trying to comfort me and I acted like a tool again...even if I hate him he has to be just as scared as I am. Sighing and pushing myself off the ground I walked over to James and sat down beside him. He kept his focus on the ground.

"James look I'm..." I said but trailed off trying to find the right words. He lifted his head so it wasn't looking down at the ground but still didn't let his gaze fall on me. Pulling my hair out of the pony tail and running my hand through it I began again. "I'm sorry. I have been acting like a complete brat and even though you have acted super obnoxious...I'm...I'm just really glad you're here." I finished lamely.

"Me...Obnoxious?" James asked playfully as he turned to look at me, a slight smile creeping onto his face.

"Of my extremely heartfelt apology that is all you heard of it?" I said with fake hurt. James lifted my chin so my blue eyes were staring directly into his hazel green ones.

"Even if you did act like a brat I am glad of all the people I could be stuck with, fate chose you." I stared into his beautiful eyes for what seemed like an eternity trying to process what he had just said to me. What did James mean by that? Was it just another line he used with all the girls he tried to "woo"? Truthfully I hoped deep down that what James said was the truth. But why? I had always hated him. Gosh why does life have to be so easy and then the next minute so hard? And who the heck's idea was it to throw a FREAKING KILLER INTO THE MIX?

I snapped back into reality at the sensation of James rubbing my cheek with his soft thumb. I smiled to myself and it wasn't till that exact moment that I felt how fast my heart was beating. It was beating faster than it normally does after a volley ball practise. What the heck was I getting myself into? I quickly whipped my head away from James and cleared my throat, trying to forget the past couple seconds. Maybe if my mind forgot it my heart would too? Sighing I looked around the room trying to avoid James's confused face. And that was when I saw it.

I threw myself off the ground and in the direction of what my destination was. How could I have been so stupid? I don't know how on earth I hadn't seen it in the first place!

"James we're saved!" I yelled while clapping my hands together happily. James's face went from slightly confused to completely, utterly and tragically lost in confusion.

"Ummm...yippe?" He finally said. I huffed out a loud breath at his slowness.

"Don't you get it!" I replied more as a statement then a question while pointing at what made me so happy.

"Frankly no." James said as his face dead panned.

"This door is a back stairwell that leads straight to the janitor's office!" I practically yelled as happy tears streaked down my face. It took James a minute to process everything before he lunged himself toward me. I didn't understand what he was doing till it was too late and I was in the air spinning around in a circle. Somehow my smile grew impossibly bigger as I felt his strong arms wrapped around my waist. A slight shiver crept up my back as I tightened my grip around his neck. This moment right here felt perfect.

The second I had thought that was the moment it ended. James put me lightly back down on my feet with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"We are really going to make it out alive, aren't we?" He asked happily. Signing a happy sigh of relief I shook my head in agreeance.

"I just think we might." I replied with a smirk.

"Well ladies first." James exclaimed while bowing and waving his hand in a gesture meant to say you first. Holding my breath, I leaned forward and opened the door a crack. Peering through I realized there was no way I was going to be able to see anything because of how impossibly dark it was.

"James we have a problem." I said calmly. The corner of his lips turned down slightly into a frown.

"What now?" He moaned.

"It's too dark to see a thing!" I exclaimed frustrated. "And there is no way I am trudging up an old wooden staircase in the pitch black darkness where a killer could be waiting on the other side!"

Without a word James turned and walked over to the secretary's desk.

"What are y..." Before I could finish he raised his hand in a silencing motion, cutting me off. Rummaging through the drawers of the desk his face turned from a frown to a beaming smile. Holding up the flashlight he replied "Let's go."

Hesitantly I turned the flashlight on and pointed it up the stairs. They were extremely old with some of the wood steps falling apart. Trying to avoid freaking out from the fact we could be walking to our death and all the nasty spider webs and bugs I focused on my breathing. Out of nowhere James reached out and put his arms around my waist. Shocked I almost tripped up the stairs, but he caught me before I could. Giving him a questioning look he answered "I don't want us getting separated, or you falling through the wooden steps." Nodding I turned my gaze back in front of me and continued to walk up the stairs. At the top I crouched down to my knees and flicked the light off. Both James and I scanned around for any signs of the murderer. Although the power was out, every few meters down the hall, were back up lights. The coast was clear.

Again looking around and squinting in the darkness I found the door with the sign on top saying "Janitors Office." Tugging James's shirt I showed him what I saw. Cautiously we both got up from our sitting positions and looked around one more time to be sure. Quickly but silently we made our way over to the door.

Before I could push it open it swung open itself. My mouth dropped open wide and my hand instinctively flew up to cover the scream that I was about to let out. Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt James pull me backward into him.

"Buu...buuutt." Was all the words that I could form.

Lying in front of me was my favourite Janitor Mr. Brown. Slowly I walked over to him and lightly tapped his body with my shoe. Holding my breath I waited for a response but nothing happened. Nervously James flipped him over with a gentle movement from his shoe. Again I gasped as my eyes started to water again. Around his neck was a huge red mark that looked like it was made by a chain. Blood pooled around his right temple and his hands had extremely bad burns on them.

"I-t...-i-it was him wasn't it?" I asked James. There was no way my favourite Janitor could have done this to himself; it had to be the killer. James placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

"Sam we have to keep moving...for all we know he could be really close or planning to come back here." Nodding I stepped over the body and started scanning the shelves for what we needed. Grabbing the lock cutter out of the door labeled heavy tools, I turned to look back at James. He was bent down beside Mr. Brown unclipping the keys from where they were attached to his right hip.

"D-do we n-need anything else?" I croaked. James looked at me for a second while thinking. Walking over to the cabinets he pulled out duct tape, rope, 4 flashlights, an empty bag made of cloth, scissors and batteries. Opening the brown cloth bag he placed all the items inside except an extra flashlight so that we each had one.

"What is all that stuff for?" I asked confused.

"I dunno we may need it in the future." James replied while shrugging. Taking one last glance at the body, I forced myself to be brave and checked to see if the coast was clear. Looking left and right just like I would normally do when crossing the street, I gingerly took a few steps forward. James reached out and grabbed my hand.

Bending down so his lips were at my ear level he whispered "D-did you just see that?"

Shaking my head no, I took a step backward into James's body. Before I could ask him where he saw something I was interrupted. Except this time it wasn't by James.

"I think this is the part where you RUN." Said the dark voice. Without a second of hesitation I sped off in the opposite direction the words came from, with James's fingers still intertwined with mine. There was no doubt in my mind the voice belonged to the killer.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOO CHAPTER FOUR! Also I forgot to mention earlier that I have enabled annoymous reviews! My one friend told me that it wasn't enabled yet...Sorry about that! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I am thinking about possibly killing off a character...so you should give me you opinions and maybe I will change my mind?<strong>


End file.
